A Planeswalkers Rebirth
by Primus Legacy
Summary: Primus Legacy was a red/ blue mana planes walker working on gateways to other planes for other, until one of his portals becomes unstable and he is reborn as Diamond Rose, Ruby's twin. He slowly regains his power and memories while becoming well known for his weapon designs and earning the name 'The Black Hammer'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ho Primus Legacy here with a new story!**

 **And I know I'm working on another one but doing two will help keep me working on new paths for the storys**

 **Anyway lets get started shall we!**

 ** _'Primus's Gate room'_**

"Lets see here...that should about do it." Primus says as he finishes the last rune to his Personal plane he created using spells and runes. "Welp lets see how it looks on the otherside." Primus says as he enters the gate, little did he know that the rune he just placed into the portal fell and caused the portal to become unstable, "What the- AAGGGHHHHH!" Primus says as he blacks out.

 _ **'Unknown location: Summers position'**_

A bright light blinds Summer and destroys all of the grimm that were overwhelming her and that were about to finish her off, "What the?!" Summer says faintly as she blacks out from the intense light. Meanwhile Qrow was quickly heading to Summers location because she needed backup due to her being pregnant with Ruby, "Dammit I can't be late, not now." Qrow mumbles and stops due to the same bright light that Summer witnessed, "SUMMER!" Qrow shouts out heading straight to her after running a little bit longer it see her wounded and bruised on the ground barely alive with a white grimm protecting her from the black grimm surrounding Summer and it. "What the hell?!" Qrow says as he finishes off the remaining grimm only to turn to Summer and see the white grimm fading away into a dust trail going into Summer. "Not going to question it." Qrow says as he picks up Summer heading straight for the rendezvous point.

 _ **'Vale hospital'**_

Yang sits beside Summer waiting for her to wake up. "Mom...please don't go..." Yang says, Summer groggily opens her eyes, "Where...am I?" she says "MOM!" "Hey there my little fireball...don't cry I'm here now." she says as she wipes Yang tears "SUMMER!" A Blond Man says as he barges in screaming, only to see Yang hugging Summer with Summer hugging back "Oh thank god...I told you not to go any mission while you are pregenant..." "I know...", "I'm just glad you're ok..." He says.

 _ **'Vale Hospital: months later'**_

"Congratulations, its twins...a boy and a girl." The doctor says holding two small children wrapped in blankets, "Oh my god...this is amazing..." Summer says, "Tie, look at them...they are so small..." "Yes they are...what should we call this pair of gems?", "How about...Diamond and Ruby..." "Wonderful...they will truly be a pair of gems."

 _ **'From Dust till Dawn: Current day'**_

Diamond and Ruby are in the Dust shop refilling there ammo when a man with a bowler hat and more men in black suits walk in "Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late at night." The bowler hat man says to the shop keeper "Please, just take my lien and leave" the shop keeper replies, The bowler man shushes the man and orders his men to grab the dust. One of the men spot Diamond and Ruby looking at a weapons magazine, "Aright kid, put your hands where I can see them." He gets no response "Hey! I said hands in the air!" no response again, he walks up to the duo and turns them around to see them with headphones on, and the boy with strange looking face wear. "Huh?" Ruby takes off her headphones "Yes?" she says "I said, put your hands in the air, NOW!", "Are you robbing us?" Diamond asks, "YES!", "oh..."he responds, the next second he flies out the window with Ruby right behind him. The men look out the window to see the red caped girl unfolding her scythe, "Ok...get her!" The orange haired man says, the men run out to attack but are swiftly defeated by a torrent of flames coming from inside the shop, "OH NOW WHAT?!" bowler hat says, "You know me and my sister were having sibling time and you and your men interrupted it, so before I kick your ass I'm going to ask your name. What is it?" Diamond says "Well Grey I'm surprised you haven't heard of me before. Roman Torchwick, Professional Thief." Torchwick replies "Oh so your the idiot who is stealing all the dust..." Ruby says behind him, "I'm no idiot Red. But sadly, this is where we part ways." Torchwick replies while shooting an explosive shot at Ruby, who barely dodged it.  
"RUBY!" "I'm ok!" Ruby says as he looks around for Torchwick to see him climbing up to the roof of a building, "You ok if we go after him?" she asks the shop clerk as he responds with a nod, Ruby and Diamond rush off in a trail of Rose petals and black smoke to the building, When they land on the roof Ruby yells out "HEY!" to Torchwick, "persistent" Torchwick mumbles as his escape ship flies up above the three, "END OF THE LINE RED!" Torchwick yells out from the ship as he throws a dust crystal at the twins. The explosion goes off in front of them, as the smoke fades a Blonde lady stands in the way shielding Ruby and Diamond from the blast. The shield fades away and she shoots out purple projectiles hitting the ship, "We gotta huntress!" Torchwick says to the pilot, the pilot rushes to the back to the ship to confront the huntress while Torchwick takes the wheel. The Blonde lady summons a storm cloud shooting the ship with ice spikes. The pilot come out wearing a red dress and fires an explosion at the huntress, Diamond catches the fiery explosion and returns it to sender, "Nice try lady!" he yells as she fires off more explosions, "well shit..." Diamond says as he turns completely black and then summons a large black shield blocking the explosions. The ship flies away with the distraction, "You're a huntress...can I have your autograph!" Diamond slaps his face.  
"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken tonight kids, you put yourselves and others in great danger." "THEY STARTED IT!" Ruby yells out "She is right you know." diamond follows up, "IF IT WERE UP TO ME...you'd both be sent home, with a pat on the back...AND A SLAP ON THE WRIST!" the lady yells and ruby flinches, "But there is someone who wants to see you two..." A man walks out from a doorway holding cookies and milk. "Ruby Rose...you have silver eyes..." Ruby stutters and looks at Diamond to help, he shakes his head no. "Where did you learn to do this?!", "S-signal academy..." "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?", "Well one teacher in particular..." "I see..." The man places down the cookies in front of Ruby and Diamond, "Its, just I have only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before...a dusty old crow..." Ruby tries to say some to respond, but gets muffled by the sheer amount of cookies in her mouth, "She means our uncle Qrow." Diamond translate for the man, "He is a teacher at Signal, she was complete garbage before she was taken under his wing, now she can devastate with her weapon", "And you are?" the old man asks, "Diamond Rose, Rubys' twin brother.", "Interesting, do you have silver eyes as well?" "Well silver and red." Diamond says while taking off his visor to reveal one red and one silver eye "Now tell me, why is a pair of twins as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?", "Well...I want to be a hunteress" Ruby responds, "So, you want to slay monsters", Yeah I only have two more years and then I'm going to apply to Beacon, see my sister is starting there this year and she is tryingtobecomeahunteressandimtryingtobecomeahunteresscauseiwannahelppeopleandmyparentsalwayataughtustohelpother-" Ruby drags on and on until she is stopped by the old man, "So, what about you young man?","I need to be there for my sister, plus it helps when I want to make another weapon or cloak, like this one." Diamond points to his weapon and cloak he has on. "And what is so special about this cloak hmm...?" "Just between all of us, its indestructible." "really." "Really.", "Ok, well then...do you both know who I am?", "You're Professor Ozpin, you're the Headmaster at Beacon.", "You want to come to my school?", "More than anything..." Ruby replies "And you?" "Yea sure why not? Just let me be with Ruby and we are good.", "Well, alright then." Ruby expression widen with happiness.

 _ **'A random airship'**_

"OH I can't believe my little siblings are coming with me to Beacon with me! This is the Best day ever!", "Please stop" Ruby tells Yang, her older sister. "But I'm so proud of you both!" Yang says as the two start to ramble on, nearby Diamond sits down on the ground holding his head and groaning, catching Yangs attention "Diamond are you OK!" She says to I'm worryingly, "Yeah just a headache Yang...", "Are you sure?!", "Yes!" He respond while spinning his head quickly to face Yang, only to be punished with more pain. He remembers something about transforming into a large black three-tailed fox and a red guy with horns before the pain goes away, "Alright that's new..." he says in response to the memory, he notices only Ruby around him as they have landed and everyone has gotten off the ship. "Sorry I made you wait..." Diamond says to Ruby. "It's fine"She replies, the duo walk out and see Yang waiting for them and approach her "Hey Yang sorry we are out lat-" Ruby stops and sees all of the other student weapons. "Oh my god Yang look! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she got a fire sword!" Ruby says as she floats away, Yang pulls her back "Easy li' sis, they are just weapons." "JUST WEAPONS?! They are an extension of ourselves, they are apart of us! They're so cool!" Ruby retorts, "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?", "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just like seeing new ones." "Alright that's enough, can we just get a move on for now." Diamond says to his siblings, "Oh I'm sorry 'BlackHammer' I didn't realize you wouldn't be swooning over all these weapons as well." Yang says, "Well when you are a famous weapons smith and can improve weapons with ease, you can tell the good from the bad." Diamond responds, "Anyway as I was saying, weapons are like meeting a new person, but better Yang.", "Ruby c'mon, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own? I mean even if you don't you still have Diamond with that twin bond of yours.", "But, why would I need friends if I have you guys?", "Well, my friends are here now and we gotta catch up now goodbye!" Yang says as she runs away with a group of people, "Wait where are you going! Are we supposed to go to our dorms, wait do we even have dorms?!" Ruby says as she spins around almost falling into a bunch of suitcases, "Woah! Got you Rubes!", "Thanks bro..." She responds dizzily "What are you doing!" A girl in white scolds Ruby, Ruby hands her a suitcase "GIMMIE THAT! This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" "Uhhh" "What are you?! BRAINDEAD! Water, fire, lighting, energy!" the girl-in-white says as she shakes dust into Ruby's face unknowingly "What do you have to say for yourself!" she says as Ruby finally sneezes from the dust going into her nose, Diamond quickly throws his coat onto the girl-in-white as she gets covered in flames, the dust vial flies through the air landing at a black-haired girls feet, "Unbelievable! This is exactly was I was talking about!" She says with still not realizing Diamonds trench coat is still on her. "I'm really really sorry!", "Ugh you complete dolt! What are you even doing her, aren't you a little YOUNG to be attending Beacon!" "ALRIGHT! That's enough Diamond walks in-between them splitting up the two "HEY! What are you doing!" "One stopping this before you hurt my twin sis's heart, two going to tell you that we were invited to attend two years earily by OZPIN directly, and third to have my coat back" Diamond says as he points to his trench coat on over her white clothes, "Ugh, don't throw your ugly and no doubly cheap coat on me!" she says "Ok then MS. Schnee, how about you don't talk about the BlackHammer's creations like that, or do you Schnee's only think that you get the BlackHammer's service." Diamond says insulted about the rude and unneeded comment about his hand-made coat. "WHAT?! This was made by the BlackHammer?!" "YES I MADE IT! ALONG WITH AT SCYTHE OF YOURS AS WELL!"  
"Your the Black Hammer? You're lying! And does SHE not even know who I am if you are!" "OH shut it princess." "It's heiress actually." the black-haired girl walks up handing the Schnee the vial of Dust, "Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust company, which s one of the largest producers of Dust and energy propellant in the world." "FINALLY, SOME RECOGNITION!", "The same company who uses controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners." "Wha- HOW DARE YOU! T-T-THE NERVE YOU YOU! UGH!" Weiss says as she walks away, "So whats your na-" Ruby says as she sees the black-haired girl walking away as well, "Welcome to Beacon" "Ahh cheer up sis, if it makes you feel better my mobile workshop is already here, so that also means my weapon is here as well." *GASP* "REALLY!" Ruby says as she hits someone with her head, "OW!" the boy says, "SORRY!, "Its fine, the names Jaune.", "Ruby and this is my brother Diamond." "Yo."  
They walk around Beacon's courtyard for awhile and then Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose "SO, I got this.", "Woah is that a SCYTHE!" "Its also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle!", "A wha?", "Its also a gun idiot..." Diamond says "Oh...that's cool!" Jaune replies, "So, what do you got?" "I got this sword, and shield." Jaune says as the shield spazzes out for a bit. "That's all, retro nice." Diamond mockingly says, "OH yea what do you have!" Jaune replies with confidence, "Should I show him Rubes?" "YES!", "Ok fine..." Diamond says while pushing a button on his custom scroll, the trio then see red objects coming straight to them and then the circling around him to reveal multiple weapon parts, which then all came together to form Reaper's Rose "This is Reaper's Rose, one of my best creations, it is a sword, scythe, and a cannon all in one with everything being a custom part that only I have, many have tried to replicate this BlackHammer masterpiece, but none have succeeded!" Diamond says while returning the confidence ten-fold, "oh wow...how. I. Just wow..." Juane is left speechless as they enter the auditorium,

 _ **'Beacon Auditorium'**_

"Well see you guys late I'm needed somewhere else." Diamonds says as he runs back stage, "HEY RUBY! Over here, I saved you a spot!" Yang says waving her over to join her, "Oh I gotta go, see you later Jaune!" Ruby says as she runs toward Yang, "How's your first day going little sis?", "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!" "Yikes. Meltdown already?", "No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! There was some fire, and I think some ice?" "Are you being sarcastic?" Yang says with a wide smile "Ugh I wish. I tripped over some crabby girls luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and then I exploded and then I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby replies, "YOU!", ruby jumps into Yang's arms "Oh gawd its happening again!", "You are lucky we weren't exploded off the side of the cliff!", "Oh my god you really exploded." Yang says as Ruby come out of her arms and Weiss starts rambling about SDC responsibilities or something - none of us were listening to that lets be honest - "Do you want to start making this up to me?" Weiss says, "Yes!" "Then read this and don't talk to me ever again.", "Uhh look it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot, why don't you start over and be friends ok?", "Yeah great idea sis! Hello Weiss I'm Ruby, wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies." "Yeah and we can paint our nails, and try on new clothes and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and, scraggly over there." "WOW! Really?!" Ruby says, Weiss stands there looking at her for a bit "NO."

Ozpin clears his throat with Glynda and a blacked out figure standing beside him, "Is that Diamond?" Ruby asks Yang, "I think so. You think he going to show the world who he really is?" "Maybe.", "I'll...keep this brief, you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need a purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. And now a word from the BlackHammer, who will be attending Beacon starting this year alongside all of you." Ozpin says as he walks away off stage, the blacked out figure steps up to reveal himself to b a 14 year old boy with black hair and white & red tips and wearing a trench coat and visor. "You all are here to gain knowledge to better prepare yourself for your future, or you think being a huntsman will let you get rich quick and be famous among others. Well it won't...maybe in due time yes, but for now you mustn't be distracted with fantasies as that. For if you don't, your life will be ending quite early out there in the world amongst grimm. And yes I am the BlackHammer, world famous weapon builder and designer that creates the best weapons a huntsman can have, if you do not believe here is my most prized weapon, Reaper's Rose, this weapon is the most advanced of all my huntsman weapons I have created over the year and will continue to be the best among weapons, even my coat has nano-carbon dust infused titanium fiber and dust infused diamond fibers, with multiple armor plates woven into it this is the best and lightest armor among huntsman as well, and what better way to build an even better weapon for a huntsman, than to be a huntsman." Diamond looks at Ruby and nods his head, she smiles in return, "But as I have said before throw away those fantasies of being the best huntsman out there, just be the best you for now." Diamond walks off stage sighing as all eyes are still on him until he is gone from sight. Glynda walks up to the mic "You will gathering the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed. Diamond texts Ruby to meet go behind the stage and meet him. "There you are sis. C'mon lets go to my workshop, we can stay there instead of dealing with, everyone else for now." Diamond tells her, "But what about Yang?", "We are twins, Yang looks nothing like us so she won't be bothered." "True...", "Plus I learned how to control the air around me and I can sort of hover in-midair now, which is something I wanted to show you.", "Why am I not surprised, first it was the flamethrower hand thing, then the earth shield thing, now this. Whats next turn water into ice or something? Control lighting?!" "Maybe I don't know but lets get out of here I see students coming this way." Diamonds says looking behind Ruby. "Oh...crap...RUN!" Diamond says as he make a quick shield behind Ruby as they both dash to the mobile workshop.

 **Chapter one. Done**

 **Please don't hate, I'm figuring out the story as I go. Plus that was a shaky start for the story so hopefully it will get better as the chapters fly by.**

 **Peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo I'm back with chapter two and not much to say.**

 **So lets start the Chapter shall we.**

 ** _'Mobile Workshop'_**

Ruby stumbles out of bed and into the main area of the ship to see Diamond working on a new weapon, "Whats that?" she asks, "Morning Ruby, this is a new weapon I'm working on that uses aura to fire rather than dust, it would be practical for people only with an high amount of aura so not everyone can use it.", "But what type of weapon is it?" "It's a pistol and katana combination, I think I will call it...Legacy." "Cool! Can I try?!" Ruby says as she drinks hot chocolate from the small kitchen connected to the workshop. "Almost, Just going finish charging up these magazines and then we will be good. Which will be an hour so lets go get breakfast with Yang." Diamond says to Ruby as her scroll rings, "Hello? Oh hey Yang! Yeah we're fine, just in the mobile workshop that's all, yeah didn't want to be bombarded with questions. Ok see you there!" Ruby hangs up, "Well?" "Yang wants us to meet her in the cafeteria, quick. This guy named Cardin is saying that you made his weapon and are best buddies." Ruby says to the now visibly ticked off Diamond, "Well wouldn't want to keep her waiting shall we."

 _ **'Beacon Cafeteria'**_

"Yeah he was all like, I would be honored to make your son a weapon, no its fine I can work on it right now no worries." Cardin says to the group of students surrounding him, "I've even been in his mobile workshop that is a so called 'myth'." "Hey look there he is!" Some random student says, "Where?" Cardin replies, "I want to say hi to my buddy real quick.", "Right behind you." Diamond says as he kicks Cardin in the back and onto the floor, "Now I'm going to say this once you no-good liar, you all should listen up as well, I didn't make any students weapon except for mine and Weiss Schnee's due to her father paying a great amount for it to be crafted, and I only helped Ruby Rose build hers, UNDERSTAND. And to clarify I'm not friends with a racist nor bullies so please don't think that I am one either. AND AS FOR YOU CARDIN, don't you ever dare say I made that half-assed weapon that clearly is just a waste of metal and can easily be defeated by any of my creations, including my hot cocoa machine. So if I were you, DON'T PISS ME OFF." Diamond says as he kicks Cardin into the floor even more, "Now where is Yang?" Diamond says as he gets off Cardin as walks toward the buxom blonde with Ruby, Cardin gets up and swings at Diamond but blocks it and he gets flung back, "I thought you needed the magazines to charge?" Ruby told him, "Not if I channel my aura into the weapon directly, but that should be done only on emergency seeing as it drains a lot.", "Nice show there bro!" Yang says hugging him, "Ow...my back..." "Sorry!", "Anyway, lets get our food and eat so we will be ready for initiation."

 _ **'Locker Room'**_

Diamond is waiting for Ruby and Yang to finish up while he slides Dust and aura magazines into his inside coat pockets, "Hey Rose Dork!" Cardin says to Diamond, "What do you want idiot?", "Oh nothing, just here to make sure you watch your back, because I'm going to get back at you for embarrassing me in front of the entire school." "Whatever." Diamond says as he walks toward Ruby but notices Weiss talking to a familiar redheaded girl. "Pyrrha is that you?", "Oh hello there Diamond!" Pyrrha says excitedly, "I didn't know you were going to Beacon. You should've told me!", "Hold it right there! Do you even know who you are talking to?!", "Yes I do, I helped fix her weapon multiple time when she fought in the Mistral tournaments.", "And you're just acting like long time friends!" "Yep.", Diamond sees Jaune walk up and says goodbye to Pyrrha and continues to head for Ruby as a giddy girl and a blank faced guy walk by. "Wonder what those two are worked up about?", "Who knows Rubes, who knows." Diamond says to Ruby, "Yeah and you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang adds on, "Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. I just get to let my sweetheart do the talking.", "Well remember Ruby, you aren't the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you are going to have to meet new people and work together.", "Ughhh you sound like dad..."ok first of all what dos meeting people have to do with fight, and second what does it have to do with growing up? I DRINK MILK.", "And when we form teams?" Diamond continues, "Oh I don't know...I'll just be on one of your guys team, or something." Ruby responds, "Maybe you should try and be on someone else's team or something.", "And I really wouldn't care if you join me.", "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not want to same team as me?!" Ruby yells at Yang, "What no! Of course I do I just thought that, I dunno help you break out of your shell!" "WHAT! I DO NOT NEED TO BREAK OUT OF MY SHELL!", "Would all first year students report to Beacon cliff, again, would all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately. "Having trouble there lady killer?", "I don't understand, my father said all women look for is man with confidence, where did I go wrong?" Jaune sadly says, "Snow angel probably wasn't the best start." Yang responds, "C'mon Jaune, lets go" Ruby says holding Jaune, "Yeah strike to your pride there dude..." Diamond adds on.

 _ **'Beacon Cliff'**_

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in Emerald forest." Ozpin states, "Now I'm sure you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today." Glynda announces, "What. Ohh..." Ruby moans, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. Ruby emotions shatter in the distance, "Yep Ruby just broke" Diamond say as she visibly breaks down, "After you break up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will face opposition along the way don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for your initiation, but your instructors will not intervene." Ozpin continues, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as long as your standing and will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions." "Uhh sir." No, good.". All the students except Diamond get launched off with Jaune screaming and flailing around in the air. "Hey Ozpin I think mine is stuck or something." Diamond tells Ozpin, "I assure you its not stuck, I just wanted to let you know that I didn't forget that you will be joining Ms. Rose's team no matter what.", "Oh yeah...forgot about that." Diamond says, "Well have a nice fall", "Thanks Ozzy!" Diamond says as he gets launched into the sky and somewhat stays in midair like he is just standing still, "Hmm...that is strange, he is using magic to a small degree, though not much this could be troubling."

 _ **'Above Emerald Forest'**_

Diamond is looking down an sees Ruby with Weiss and decides to drop in, literally. "Heads up Rubes." Diamond says floating down behind Ruby and nimbly dodging her scythe, falling onto to ground. "Sheesh Rubes what did I do?!", "What! why are you here!" Because Ruby is here, duh.", "Hopefully you are not childish, bratty, and has no coordination at all!" Weiss shouts at Diamond, "She sounds just like mother...", "Well your mother must've not been the best role model out there, sheesh who lets there kids act like idiots..." Weiss mumbles the last part, "What did you just say?", "I said your mother is an idiot for not teaching you manners and responsibility!" "Our mother...is not... **AN IDIOT! SO WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF THAT HIGH HORSE OF YOUR AND NOT ACT LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ICE-BITCH!"** Diamonds walks over to her as shoves her out of the way, "Lets just get to the god-damn temple, seriously you act more childish than Ruby." Diamond says as he holds his head, Ruby and Weiss follow behind. Meanwhile a voice from deep underground states **"I found you Planeswalker."** with a evil grin

 _ **'Temple'**_

Yang and Blake look down at the temple and walk towards it, "Think this is it?" Yang asks Blake, who give no response. "Chess pieces?" Blake questions, "Some of them are missing, looks like we aren't the first ones here.", "Well I guess we should pick one."

 _ **'Random Cave'**_

"Think this is it?" Jaune asks Pyrrha, "I'm not sure this is it." she states with concern. "Pyrrha, I made the torch, could you at least humor me for five more feet?" Jaune says as he falls into a puddle with the torch going out, "Do you feel that?" "Soul-crushing regret?", "No it feels warm..." Pyrrha says.

 _ **'Temple'**_

"How about a cute little pony!" Yang asks Blake, "Sure.", "That wasn't to hard!", "Well its not like this place very difficult to find."

 _ **'Random Cave'**_

Jaune and Pyrrha keep walking until they come across a glowing object. "That's the relic!" Jaune states, moving to grab the 'relic' as it moves away in the attempt "Hey, bad relic!" Jaune says grabbing the 'relic', and then being hoisted up into the air, "Jaune?" Pyrrha states as the grimm glows into view, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-

 _ **'Temple'**_

-HHHHHHHHHHH!". "Some girls in trouble! Blake did you hear that?!" Yang states

 _ **'Cave entrance'**_

Jaune is screaming while holding onto the stinger of a Deathstalker as it barges out of the cave behind Pyrrha, "OH GAWD WHY?! PYRRHA! THIS IS NOT THE RELIC! ITS NOT THE RELIC! ITS NOT!" Jaune whines out loud, "Jaune whatever you do, don't let-" Jaune gets flinged across the forest, "go..."Pyrrha finishes, she looks back at the Deathstalker and runs to where Jaune was flung to

 _ **'Temple'**_

"Blake did you hear that?! What you we do!" Yang says to Blake who is looking up at Ruby falling, "HEEEAADDDDSSSS UUUPPPPPPPP!"

 _ **Flashback!**_

"Ruby I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss yells out to Ruby, "We're fine stop worring!" "I am so far beyond worrying!", "In a good way?!", "In a bad way! IN A VERY BAD WAY!", "Well why don't we just jump!", "What are you insane?!" Weiss yells at Ruby as it falls onto deaf ear as Ruby has jumped off the Nevermore.

 _ **And we're back!**_

"HEEEAADDDDSSSS UUUPPPPPPPP!" Ruby yells down at Blake and yang while getting slammed into by Jaune and they crash into a tree, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks Yang who couldn't answer due to an Ursa barging in with lighting jumping off its back, "YYYYEEEEE HAAAWWWW!" Nora yells out not giving a care, "Awww...its broken." she says as she rolls off, "Nora...please, don't ever do that again." Ren says as it falls onto deaf ears as Nora went and picked up the golden queen stating "IM QUEEN OF THE CASTLE~ IM QUEEN OF THE CASTLE~!" "NORA!", "Coming Ren!", "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?", "I-" Yang tries to respond but Pyrrha comes barging through with a Deathstalker on her tail, "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?", "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WILL EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!" Yang shouts out, two seconds later, "Umm Yang?" Ruby taps her sister as she looks up, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?! Weiss yells from the Nevermore claw, "JUST HOLD ON AND LET ME FINISH MY BOOK!" Diamond states from the top of the Nevermore head, "I said jump!" Ruby yells back, Weiss falls off, "OH SHIT!" Diamond shouts out as he jumps off the Nevermores head into a nose dive catching Weiss, "Couldn't wait could you?!" Diamond says as he uses Jaune's head as a springboard to slow their descent, Jaune fall face first into the ground as Diamond drops off Weiss safely onto the ground, "Took you long enough!" Weiss says slapping off his visor to reveal his red and silver eyes, "JESUS CHRIST WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He yells at the surprised Weiss, "You have red and silver eyes..." Diamond realizes what she just said and frantically puts back on his visor that was knocked onto the ground, Pyrrha lands at Yang's feet, "Great the gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang states, "Not if I can help it!" Ruby says as she runs off to face the Deathstalker, "RUBY!" Diamond and Yang yell out as Ruby gets hit by the grimm and knocked onto the ground while the deathstalker gets squished by a large creature. **"I FOUND YOU PLANESWALKER LEGACY! NOW PREPARE TO DIE BY THE DEMON GOD AGORRO!"** the giant demon yells out, "HOLY SHIT!" Yang yells out "WHAT IS THAT THING!" Weiss shouts, "no...RUBY GET OUT OF THERE!" Diamond shouts at Ruby as she gets engulfed in black flames **"RUBY! NOOOO!"** Diamond shouts running to her body to see that only her aura has been drained, "Oh thank god..." Diamond says quickly grabbing Ruby and bringing her back to Yang, "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" "IM NOT LEAVING YOU TO FIGHT THAT THING!" Yang retorts at Diamond **"NOW!"** Yang grabs Ruby and runs as the rest follow suit as Diamond turns around shooting a torrent of flames from his hands covering Agorro's face with fire, **"AGGHHH! DAMN YOU PLANESWALKER! DIE!"** Agorro shouts out as black flames shoot out from his mouth, engulfing Diamond. **"HAHAHA! YOU ARE SO MUCH WEAKER NOW! WHAT HAPPENED PRIMUS LEGACY!"** **"SHUT UP! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY!"** Diamond states as he shoots out a bright white light at Agorro, destroying his upper half and the bottom half falling backwards turning to ash, "Stupid demon..." Diamond says as he blacks out from exhaustion.

 _ **'Beacon infirmary: Two weeks later'**_

Diamond wakes up slowly and tries to sit up, but fails and falls back down waking up Ruby, "I'm awake!" she yells out loud, "Ow, my ears...keep your voice down sis." "Oh sorry bro...YOU'RE AWAKE!" Ruby yells while hugging him "AGAIN WITH THE YELLING!" Diamond yells, "Welcome back Mr. Rose." Ozpin says while walking into the room, "Yep, just a little sore, but otherwise I'm fine!" Diamond states, "DIAMOND!" Yang screams running straight at him squeezing both him and Ruby in a bear hug, "Don't you ever do what you did again!" Diamond looks at Yang confused, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!", "Yes Yang..." Diamond groans, "Hey kiddo, good to see you up.", "UNCLE QROW!" Ruby yells letting go of Diamond and latching onto Qrow, "Good to see you to, but I need to talk with your brother here real quick, so I'm kicking you and Yang out for a bit.", "Awww..." "This won't take long you dork." Qrow states while pushing Ruby and Yang out of the room and closing the door on them.  
Qrow walks back over to Diamond, "Alright kiddo, time to explain what the hell happened...", "I will try Qrow, but I don't remember much. Lets see, there was this giant demon guy that came out of nowhere and killed a deathstalker by stomping on its head and then attacked Ruby, then I got Ruby out of there and shot fire at him...that's about it.", "So you don't remember shooting the death beam of light at him?", "Nope.", "I hate to intrude, but shooting fire out of your hand isn't your semblance correct?" Ozpin asks Diamond, "Yeah, mine is speed, like Ruby's", "Then how did you do t?", "Magic...I guess." "Well then, Qrow we need to keep him here at Beacon.", "Understood. Hey kid...uh Oz, where did he go?" Qrow asks as sees a black falcon hop out of the bed, trying to sneak away, "Oh no...", "I guess like father, like son. Qrow?", "Kid, its time I tell you something that cannot be told to anyone else, got it?", the falcon stops and slowly turns around cocking its head it the side, "Tai isn't your father kid, I am...", the bird backs away, only to try and fly away but fails and hits the door instead, "Qrow?" Ruby opens the door looking down she sees the falcon lying on the ground dazed, "oh no..." Ruby says, "Yang! Diamond turned into a bird again!", "WHAT?!" the bird gets up and flies onto Ruby's shoulder as Yang returns to the room to see the bird, "Oh well this is just great..." "How do we explain this to the rest of the team?" Ruby asks Yang,, "Well we could just say its your pet falcon for now...until they figure it out?" "Is that ok bro?" the bird just looks at Ruby nodding slightly, worried about what's about to happen.

 **Chapter two is complete yo, and Qrow is the father!**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
